


heavy as a feather

by crunchrapsupreme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2016, Car Sex, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchrapsupreme/pseuds/crunchrapsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What - uh, Are you trying to - ?”</p>
<p>Bokuto flings himself back into the driver seat. “Holy shit, I’m so sorry, I should’ve <i>asked</i>, and not just came at you like a <i>crazy</i> person and I totally just ruined our <i>date</i> and - !”</p>
<p>“Wait, <i>date</i>? This was a <i>date</i>?” Kuroo manages to wheeze out, his cheeks turning absolutely the pinkest Bokuto’s ever seen him, and Bokuto’s stomach suddenly fills with <i>regret</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heavy as a feather

**Author's Note:**

> happy bokuroo week!!!! i combined day 1 and day 2 because i am Lazy

“Okay,” Bokuto whispers to himself, fiddling with the hem of his shirt and bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet as he stands in front of Kuroo’s house, a single flower clutched in his sweaty hand as he waits for the telltale footsteps behind the front door of Kuroo bounding down the stairs. “I’ve got this. I’ve  _ totally  _ got - ”

The front door swings open, and Kuroo raises an eyebrow when Bokuto limply holds out the flower. It’s nothing special, just a pretty fuchsia colored bush flower he picked from his own front yard, but it’s  _ something _ , and Bokuto hopes to god Kuroo can’t see the flush coloring his cheeks as the taller of the two takes the small gift. 

“Dude, gross,” Kuroo comments, but when Bokuto looks up, Kuroo is grinning lazily at him, and then he proceeds to  _ tuck the flower behind his ear _ , and oh god, Bokuto is so fucking screwed, holy shit. 

Kuroo blinks at him in that sleepy, affectionate way that turns Bokuto’s brain into fluff, and he nods to the car in the driveway. “Movie’s gonna start soon, yeah?”

“Um,” Bokuto says, clearing his throat and trying not to stare at the way the rich color of the flower petals contrasts so nicely with Kuroo’s dark hair and tanned skin. “Uh. Yes. Yeah, let’s head over!”

Kuroo snorts at him and bumps their shoulders as he makes his way to the passenger seat, and Bokuto takes two and a half deep, semi-controlled breaths as he shoots a quick text to Akaashi before climbing in after Kuroo and starting the car. 

**To Akaashi (7:04 pm):** _ hELP ME!!!111!!!1!! !! _

\--

The trip to the theater is a quick one, only a few blocks away, and Kuroo spends the entire time spitting out the passenger window and seeing how fast his saliva travels on the highway. It’s kind of gross, but it’s  _ Kuroo _ , and when the wind whips back on a sharp turn, Kuroo’s own spit flying back into his own face, Bokuto laughs so hard he almost crashes the car, tears leaking out the corners of his eyes as Kuroo whines and rolls the window back up, wiping his face off lazily.

“Bad plan,” Kuroo mourns, using the sleeve of his sweater to clean his cheek. 

“It was doomed from the start,” Bokuto agrees, pulling into the parking lot, and as they get out and walk to the ticket booth, all of Bokuto’s previous nerves come flooding back in a rush. He scrambles ungracefully to the ticket window, slapping down his debit card and banging his fingers painfully against the counter as he hovers close, wheezing out a shaky, “Two tickets to Zootopia, please, thanks, um. On this card. Both of the tickets, I’m buying them both. Thank you.”

Bokuto blushes as the employee simply raises his eyebrow before nodding and taking the debit card from the counter, and when Bokuto turns around to ease some of the tension, Kuroo is nowhere in sight. Bokuto purses his lips, assuming he probably went to the bathroom, but when he turns and grabs his tickets before heading inside, he sees Kuroo walking towards him with two large icees and a large bucket of popcorn. 

“What - what’s that,” Bokuto says, because this is  _ wrong _ .

“You bought the tickets so I thought I’d get the snacks,” Kuroo grins at him, warm and content. “C’mon, I think our theater is this way.”

Bokuto swallows and frowns, because he was supposed to buy the tickets  _ and _ snacks, that’s how the plan went inside his head and through his phone when he texted Akaashi about it a thousand times over the past week. He’s supposed to  _ wine and dine _ Kuroo, and he can’t do that if Kuroo is dining  _ himself _ . 

Once they’re seated, Bokuto pulls his phone from his pocket and sees a new message, sighing in relief as he opens it up, because moral support is something he’s definitely in need of at the moment. 

**_From Akaashi (7:15pm):_ ** _ What’s wrong?  _

**_To Akaashi (7:18pm):_ ** _ i can’t do this!!! this is super stressfull!!!!! D: _

“Yo,” Kuroo says, and Bokuto looks up just in time to see a piece of popcorn flying up in the air. He cranes his neck and catches it in his mouth easily before his eyes glance back down at his phone when it buzzes in his hands.

**_From Akaashi (7:18pm):_ ** _ you’re fine, bokuto-san. you’ve done this a ton of times before. _

**_To Akaashi (7:19pm):_ ** _ it’s different now!!! before it was just bros but now i want to like hold his hand and brush his hair out of his face and probably kiss him on the MOUTH!!!  _

The lights dim, signalling the previews about to begin, and Bokuto whines inaudibly as he switches his phone to silent, shoving the device back in his pocket to the curious stare of Kuroo next to him. He takes a huge, brain-freezing gulp of his icee to clear his head, and he jumps when Kuroo shoves the armrest between them into the upright position, tucking it away. 

“Here,” Kuroo whispers, settling the bucket of popcorn in between their legs. “Now you won’t have to reach over the rest.”

Without the armrest in the way, their shoulders are pressed together heavily, and Kuroo has slouched down in his seat, legs sprawled as much as they can be in front of him because Kuroo has horrible seating posture and likes to take up as much space as he can. But the way Kuroo’s slouched, though, makes him a tad shorter in the seats than Bokuto, and holy shit, if there’s any time to make a move,  _ now is that time _ . 

The movie hasn’t even started yet, still just a plethora of previews, but Bokuto is feeling oddly more confident in the dark theater without Kuroo’s piercing eyes watching him, and it’s like he doesn’t even need to build himself up to it when he stretches his arm up and out to place around Kuroo’s shoulders. 

Except for when he  _ elbows Kuroo in the side of the head _ . 

Kuroo hisses in pain and flinches, Bokuuto’s elbow jabbing him right in the temple, and Bokuto tucks his arms back to his side quickly, bringing a hand up to hover awkwardly over Kuroo’s face. 

“Oh, shit, ohhhh, I’m  _ so  _ sorry, dude I was - I was just stretching I didn’t mean to hit you!”

Kuroo peeks his eyes open and rubs his head with his hand, glancing at Bokuto and laughing before shoving a handful of popcorn into the other boy’s mouth with his free hand. “It’s fine, you dork.”

Bokuto heaves a breath of relief around his newly acquired mouthful of popcorn, and instead opts to slouching down in his seat, too, his previous suave attitude gone straight out the window. Their shoulders are still warm where they’re pressed together, and, though still feeling heavily defeated, Bokuto feels himself smile at every peal of laughter the escapes Kuroo’s mouth throughout the duration of the movie. 

\--

“Holy shit, that was  _ awesome _ !” Bokuto exclaims, chugging the rest of his icee before tossing it in the trash as they make their way back to the car. “Did you cry? I totally cried.”

“Dude, you cry at everything.”

“Do not!”

Kuroo just laughs and shoves him lightly, climbing back into the car. Once Bokuto’s started the ignition, Kuroo groans. “I wish I didn’t have early morning practice tomorrow.”

Bokuto hums sympathetically and reaches over to pat Kuroo’s knee, but he jumps when Kuroo grabs his hand and brings it closer to his face, squinting his eyes in calculation. Bokuto tightens his other hand on the steering wheel, attempting to drive safely while Kuroo continues to  _ play with his fingers _ , oh god. 

“Your nails are so jagged and uneven. How do you play volleyball like this?”

Bokuto frowns. “I dunno. Sometimes they get caught and break so I just bite the rest off and forget to file them smooth. Akaashi always has a file in his bag but I never do.”

“I can file them for you, next time they get too long,” Kuroo says, finally letting go of Bokuto’s hand. “You shouldn’t bite your nails, dude. You could hurt yourself.”

Bokuto clears his throat as he returns both hands to the wheel, squeezing tightly as he rounds the corner to Kuroo’s street. “Right. Thanks.”

It’s quiet as they pull up to Kuroo’s house, the darkness outside only being split from the dull streetlamps and the headlights of Bokuto’s car, and Bokuto’s stomach is rolling in waves, the popcorn they ate earlier not helping his nerves as he fidgets in his seat, but when he looks up, Kuroo looks completely at ease, hair flopped over one eye like normal and hands graceful as they unbuckle his seatbelt, and he’s opening his mouth to say something, probably, who  _ knows though _ , because Bokuto’s ears are ringing and he’s leaning over the middle console and suddenly there’s a hand pressing against his chest, keeping him from coming any closer and fuck, he’s  _ fucked up _ , oh shit - 

“What - uh, Are you trying to - ?”

Bokuto flings himself back into the driver seat. “Holy shit, I’m so sorry, I should’ve  _ asked _ , and not just came at you like a  _ crazy person  _ and I totally just ruined our  _ date _ and - !”

“Wait,  _ date _ ? This was a  _ date? _ ” Kuroo manages to wheeze out, his cheeks turning absolutely the pinkest Bokuto’s ever seen him, and Bokuto’s stomach suddenly fills with  _ regret _ . 

“You…. oh, my god. Oh my  _ god _ , you didn’t know - bro, I  _ asked you to go to the movies with me!” _

“We go to the movies together all the time!”

“I picked you up! In my  _ car _ !”

“You  _ also _ do that all the time!”

Bokuto groans and lets his head fall against the steering wheel, feeling suddenly very, very foolish, and he’s quiet for a moment, prepping himself for the big ‘okay-let’s-just-forget-this-ever-happened-and-go-back-exactly-the-way-we-were’ speech, when suddenly Kuroo’s tugging at the sleeve of his jacket until he looks up. Kuroo’s cheeks are pink again, in that sweet way that makes Bokuto wish the flower he’d had behind his ear hadn’t fallen out the window on the car ride there when Kuroo was busy with his loogie olympics, because he’s sure the rose colored high on Kuroo’s cheeks would look absolutely  _ stunning _ with that delicate fuchsia flower next to his face. 

“Dude,” Bokuto wheezes, at a loss for words, but luckily Kuroo speaks for the both of them when he leans over himself and cups Bokuto’s face with both hands, kissing him so lightly it’s as if it almost didn’t even happen, and when Kuroo pulls back, he’s smiling, head cocked to the side. Bokuto  _ wheezes _ , and Kuroo snorts as he’s reeled back in by the front of his sweater, Bokuto tugging im hard enough that Kuroo’s practically in his lap, and really,  _ why the fuck not _ . 

Bokuto adjusts his seat back so Kuroo can comfortably squeeze in the space between him and the steering wheel, his knees bracketing Bokuto’s thighs, and he’s wearing those tight red skinny jeans that show the outline of his cock, and Bokuto knows going from ‘first sort-of date’ to ‘first kiss’ to ‘first sexy pantsless party’ is maybe moving a little too fast, but him and Kuroo were never ones for taking things by the books at a reasonable pace, and when Bokuto latches his mouth to Kuroo’s throat and sucks hard enough that Kuroo  _ whines _ , Bokuto can’t really help himself when his hands reach down the fumble with the button on his jeans. 

“Is this - is this okay?” Bokuto breathes out, and Kuroo nods pulling Bokuto away from his neck so he can press their mouths together, and this time it’s far from delicate. Kuroo’s more bitey than Bokuto expected, and the indents in his bottom lip are going to be sore for the next few days if he’s being honest with himself. Kuroo’s hands keep fluttering up his shoulders, pressing against his sternum before cupping his face again, like he wants to touch everywhere all at once, and for the amount of time Bokuto has wanted Kuroo’s hands on him, he’s taking whatever he can get, and it’s  _ awesome _ . 

Especially when Bokuto frees both of their dicks, reaching up to spit generously in his palm before slicking them both up and grinding his arousal roughly against Kuroo’s. They both fit terrifyingly perfectly in his palm, and Kuroo’s panting against the corner of his mouth, hips jerking every time Bokuto strokes upward, squeezing the heads together, and when he roughly thumbs Kuroo’s slit, Kuroo curls his body closer and whimpers, and Bokuto swears to god he almost comes right then and there. 

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” Bokuto groans, nosing up the line of Kuroo’s jaw until he can suck on the lobe of his ear, scraping his teeth gently and causing shivers to course through Kuroo’s body. 

“Dude, I’m c-close - _ ah, f-fuck! _ ” Kuroo hisses in pleasure, rocking more steadily and trying to meet Bokuto’s strokes in an off-rhythm, knees slipping against the car’s interior on either side of Bokuto as he shudders into a breathless orgasm, shoving his face into the crook of Bokuto’s neck and biting down  _ hard _ . Bokuto jerks beneath him, moaning through clenched teeth as he uses Kuroo’s come to pump himself faster, releasing with a growl and bringing a free hand up to tighten into the hair at Kuroo’s nape, tugging roughly just for something to hold onto. 

A few moments pass, Kuroo’s sweaty forehead pressed into Bokuto’s neck, breaths slowly turning even, and Bokuto finally manages to grab a few spare probably-unused napkins from the pocket in his door, wiping them clean as much as he can before tucking them both away. His hands are a little shaky, and Kuroo laughs softly as he leans back enough to help him with the buttons and zippers, their fingers overlapping affectionately. 

Once Kuroo’s settled back into his own seat (only honking the horn a total of two times with his ass in his struggle to pile back into the passenger side), Bokuto finally lets himself reach over, shakily brushing Kuroo’s hair out of his face. The mess of dark locks flops right back over his eye as soon as Bokuto pulls away, but it’s the sentiment of the act that really counts. And also because it seemed to make Kuroo blush again, and Bokuto’s really enjoying all of these new things he’s finding that unknowingly fluster the hell out of Kuroo. 

“Oh, shit!” Bokuto exclaims, scrambling to fetch his phone from his pocket. “I forgot to text Akaashi after the movie!”

“Is that who you were frantically texting in the theater?” Kuroo snorts. 

“I needed romantic encouragement! I was dyin’ out there, man!”

Kuroo barks out a laugh, causing Bokuto’s face to grow warm as he unlocks his phone, biting his lip on a grin as he sees a new text from Akaashi, quickly managing to shoot him an eager reply. 

**From Akaashi (7:20pm):** _ it’s just kuroo. he’s your best friend. you’re going to be fine. just be yourself. _

**From Akaashi (9:03pm):** _did you get to kiss him on the mouth and brush his hair back like you wanted to?_

**To Akaashi (9:44pm):** _ yes!!! and more B) thank u for the support my dude!!!!! _

**From Akaashi (9:44pm):** _anytime. spare me the details though for the love of god._

“Akaashi gives us his blessing,” Bokuto says. “I think?”

Kuroo just grins and clicks open the car door, “Awesome. I’ll text you later?”

Bokuto nods eagerly and waves as Kuroo steps inside his house, but before the door can click shut all the way it’s swinging back open and Kuroo is bounding across the lawn, sliding back into the passenger side as he mumbles a quiet, “Forgot something,” before smacking a wet kiss on the corner of Bokuto’s mouth and bounding back to the house, and Bokuto isn’t even embarrassed when he touches his fingers to his face like a love stricken idiot. 

Because that’s exactly what he is. 

**Author's Note:**

> crunchrapsupreme.tumblr.com


End file.
